Shuhei's Birthday Treat
by Lupo Bianco
Summary: Renji has a big surprise for Shuhei's birthday, one he'll never forget. They end up at Kenpachi's house, where the surprise unfolds. Seriously perverted lemony oneshot yaoi. Shuuhei/Renji/Kenpachi.


**I don't own Bleach.**

**Sometimes I wake up with blood all over my pillow from nosebleeds. As much as I'm trying to avoid that, I've become addicted to writing Fanfiction! So get ready, because this time I'll be shipping Renji x Shuhei x Kenpachi. It'll have sex in it! They were originally supposed to be drunk but I didn't know where I could take that. But I promise you this'll be really hot and perverted. And three rounds of it.**

Shuhei crossed his arms. He was getting tired of following Renji, especially not knowing where they were going. Renji had claimed that he had a surprise for Shuhei's birthday. To be honest, he was expecting sex like last year. Renji was such a good fuck, he'd always be a good present. He'd slept with Renji before, but they never dated, since they couldn't find any things to do together that a couple might do. It worked fine for both of them. Renji was pretty damn hot, so naturally Shuhei couldn't keep his hands off for long.

"Here we are," Renji announced in excitement.

In front of the two stood a small building with a kanji "11" above the door.

"Is this… Captain Zaraki's quarters? What kind of surprise do you have for me here?" Shuhei asked.

"You'll see."

Zaraki didn't seem like the type to throw parties, and Shuhei hoped that he wasn't getting a sparring match for his birthday. Not with Zaraki, at least. He followed Renji into the Captain's quarters, and saw only a futon with a snoring Zaraki on top of it. Zaraki actually looked a lot hotter without all those bells. His sleek black hair was better if he didn't look like a clown. He wore his Shihakusho in his sleep, parted to shoe his ripped muscle. He looked hot, but scary.

"What did you even get me? Should we be here while Zaraki's sleeping? He'll kill us!" Shuhei asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. He won't kill us," Renji reassured him, before doing the most daring thing ever. "YO, ZARAKI! WAKE UP!" he yelled.

As Shuhei's mouth hung open wide, Zaraki yawned very loudly. He sat up in his futon and looked around.

"Why'd you do that? I better like your answer," Zaraki asked threateningly.

"It's Shuhei's Birthday. Remember our agreement?" Renji inquired.

"What, today? I need to go chop some shit down."

"Remember, you get to fight me with my bankai. You wanna give that up?"

"Right. Fine."

"What'd you get me?" Shuhei asked, annoyed.

"Sex, of course. With me and Zaraki. I promise you'll like him. We've had sex before." Renji answered.

Shuhei blushed. It was true, Kenpachi was pretty hot, but Shuhei had never fucked a brute like him. Still, he was up for it, since he trusted Renji about sex by now.

"All right," Shuhei started. "Renji, take off your clothes."

Renji obediently began to take off his Shihakusho. Before long he was completely naked. Renji was always a sight t see without clothes on. His tanned muscle was perfectly toned, and the tattoos that graced his body made him hotter still. His red hair shimmered, and as he undid his hair tie it fell down to meet his tattooed pectorals. His tan, tattooed, muscled arms went down to his thighs, in-between which was his member. About 7 inches long, and 3 inches thick, crowned by red hair.

Shuhei became aroused almost immediately. He walked straight over to Renji and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Shuhei forced his tongue into Renji's warm, moist cavern to mingle together their saliva. Their tongues plunged into each other's mouths as Renji began to undo Shuhei's Shihakusho.

Kenpachi, deciding to join in, came over and gave a long, wet lick to the back of Shuhei's neck. Shuhei shuddered. Renji broke away as he tore off the rest of Shuhei's clothing, exposing his entire body, as well as his uncut member. Shuhei's chest was perfect. His abs and pectorals were ripped, sleek, and tan. His arms and legs were, as well. Kenpachi licked his lips at the sight of his slender figure. He bent over slightly and licked all the way up his exposed back to the base of his skull. Shuhei moaned loudly at the feel of Kenpachi's tongue on his back.

"Kenpachi, take off your clothes," Renji commanded, before crouching down and licking all the way up Shuhei's chest. He began to play with Shuhei's nipples, hardening them quickly while still busying himself with licking his chest. Shuhei began to grow hard from Renji's touch. His cock began to twitch in neglect, but Shuhei was too focused on Renji to care. Renji was making Shuhei go insane with pleasure.

"R-Renji…" he moaned.

Renji smiled at the sound of his name.

Suddenly Shuhei felt teeth sink into his neck. He gave a yelp as he felt the blood being lapped up from his shoulder. He looked the behind him and saw Kenpachi. The giant man was extremely muscular, and had a wide grin on his face. Shuhei looked down and saw what must have been the hugest cock ever to grace the planet. It must have been over a foot long, and as wide as his palm. It had thick spiky hair that went around to his balls. It was perfect. He looked back at Renji and wondered how he had ever managed to fit that in him. Renji looked up at him and gave a knowing smirk. Somehow it only turned on Shuhei even more.

"How are we gonna do this, Shuhei?" Renji asked lustfully.

"I want him inside of me," Shuhei replied, taking a similar tone.

Renji gave a wide grin. "I knew you'd want him."

"I have lube," Kenpachi interjected.

"We're gonna need it," Renji replied.

As Kenpachi looked through his dresser, Renji came up and put his hand on Shuhei's face, pointing to his "69" tattoo.

"How 'bout this as well, Shuhei? I know you like it," Renji aksed.

"Yeah. I love how you suck me off," Was Shuhei's reply, "And your dick is delicious."

As Kenpachi came back with lube, Renji got on the ground under Shuhei. Shuhei then got on all fours above Renji, but not yet aligned. He began to trace the tattoos on Renji's chest with his tongue, as he began to feel the same treatment from Renji. They each heard a squelching noise as Kenpachi squeezed lube onto his fingertips. He coated the lube on his cock, which grew hard watching Renji and Shuhei licking each other's chests.

Before long, Kenpachi's fingers and cock were thoroughly coated. He knelt behind Shuhei, and let his dick rest on Renji's face while he inserted a single finger, and beganthrusting it in and out of Shuhei. At the intrusion, Shuhei bit the flesh at Renji's abs, causing Renji to shudder. Renji moved his head up slightly and began licking Kenpachi's enormous cock. He moved his hand up to the captain's balls and gently played with them until Kenpachi bagan to moan.

Kenpachi, becoming excited by Renji's activity, added his second and third finger at once, feeling Shuhei stretch around him. He wasn't very gentle, in fact he fisted Shuhei as hard as he could. The raven haired vice-captain moaned very loudly at the large intrusion, causing a grin to spread across Kenpachi's face.

"F-Fuck me already…" Shuhei demanded as he crawled over to face Renji's tattooed cock.

Kenpachi pulled his cock away from Renji's eager tongue so it could be replaced by Shuhei's. Renji finally face to face with Shuhei's dick. He licked his lips at the familiar treat. He lifted his head slightly and began to lick the bulbous head. Renji had tasted Kenpachi, who was delicious, but nothing compared to Shuhei. Not Ichigo, nor Byakuya. Shuhei had the best tasting cock of anyone. His licks became eager, and he began to lick all the way to Shuhei's balls.

Shuhei simultaneously began licking Renji eagerly. He coated him with saliva, making his cock shimmer. He traced the tattoos on Renji's cock as well. He could hear Renji moaning around his own member at the wet contact they shared. Shuhei took Renji in his mouth as soon as he felt Kenpachi push inside him. He began to scream around Renji, but he quickly changed to moaning as he felt Renji take him in his mouth.

Kenpachi began to inch his way into Shuhei, stretching him farther and farther each second. At about halfway in, he began to thrust into Shuhei. He thrust fast and hard, immediately finding Shuhei's sweet spot. He made sure that Shuhei could feel every inch of him. He loved Shuhei's tight ass. He couldn't get enough. He bagan to thrust harder and harder each time, rocking Shuhei's body with his movements.

Renji, enjoying the sight of Kenpachi pounding into Shuhei, began to bob his head more drastically, reaching his head up to take deep whiffs of Kenpachi's balls as they slammed against Shuhei's ass. He gave short clockwise twists each time he bobbed up and down under Shuhei's delicious cock. The pleasure of Shuhei's expert mouth over his cock made him bob his head fast and frantically.

Shuhei began to imitate Renji, syncing the movements of their heads. He was in heaven. The taste of Renji's cock, as well as Renji's warm, moist mouth on his, plus someone as big as Kenpachi pounding into him were driving him insane. He bagan to frantically thrust into Renji's wet cavern, causing the pleasure to build up even more. He felt Renji try to do the same, but he held his hips down, not allowing him the same luxury. It was his birthday. Nobody said Renji couldn't be his birthday bitch.

Kenpachi watched intently as the two become frantic in their movements. Getting more and more turned on, he grabbed on to Shuhei's waist as he thrust harder, deeper, and faster. He bent over and licked all the way up Shuhei's back as slowly as he could bear. He pulled back up and arched his backside as the pleasure reached unbearable levels. He pulled Shuhei onto his cock at each thrust, allowing more speed and causing intoxicating pleasure. Pounding into someone never felt as good as it did with Shuhei. He was so warm and tight.

The three began moaning as loudly as they could, Renji's and Shuhei's muffled moans mixing with the more audible moans of Kenpachi. They practically screamed in pleasure as each of their climaxes built up inside them. Shuhei abandoned rhythm and wildly fucked Renji's face. Kenpachi did the same, arching his back until his chest faced the ceiling and roaring Shuhei's name. Renji eagerly deep-throated Shuhei, filled with the sensation of Shuhei sucking on him with the same vigor.

Soon Renji and Shuhei moaned as loud as they possibly could around each others' cocks as they released their seed into one another simultaneously. Their mouths were filled with the thick, creamy liquid until it spilled out. Watching the two cum inside each others' mouths caused Kenpachi to give one last thrust, burying himself to his balls in Shuhei as he came deep inside him. He pulled out and the three of them collapsed on the floor, panting.

"You're the best fuck I ever had," Kenpchi said, turning to Shuhei.

"You wanna go again? I'll fuck you this time," Shuhei asked.

"Yeah. I don't need prepping, though. Just fuck me."

"Sounds good. Wanna ride me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm getting in on this," Renji interjected.

Shuhei positioned himself so his hands and feet were on the ground, but his chest facing upward. He raised his hips so his erection stood out proudly. Renji positioned himself under Shuhei in a similar, yet lower position. His head pointed in the opposite direction as Shuhei's. Kenpachi climbed over Renji and positioned his hole over Shuhei, but faced Renji. Shuhei felt a mixture of feelings as Renji began to enter him and Kenpachi began to ride him in unison. They each began to pick up speed until small moans started to come from each if them.

Renji walked his hands forward and curled his back over to come face-to-face with Kenpachi's cock. He began to give long licks, from the balls to the head, flicking his tongue over the slit in the top. He continued until it was completely wet, at which point he took it in his mouth. He began to bob his head until it was in time with his thrusts into Shuhei. Shuhei was still so tight, even after Kenpachi. Renji moaned around Kenpachi.

Kenpachi moved his hands on top of Renji's head, forcing him down lower and lower on his cock. He almost choked Renji, but he didn't care one bit. It felt too good to be in Renji's warm mouth, as well as have Shuhei inside him. He began riding Shuhei faster and harder while shoving Renji's head further and further onto himself until amazingly Renji could handle Kenpachi's balls hitting his chin.

Pleasure began to build up in Shuhei just watching the exchange between Renji and Kenpachi. His vision blurred as he began to moan the other's names. Feeling Renji hit his sweet spot each time as well as bury himself in Kenpachi was too much for him. He saw white and focused all the energy he had towards thrusting into Kenpachi, who bagan to roar at the pleasure he got from Shuhei.

Renji imitated Shuhei, thrusting as hard as he could and losing his rhythm to the feel of Shuhei around him, and to the flavor of Kenpachi in his mouth. He thrust as wildly as he could while expertly sucking on Kenpachi. Even with Kenpachi burying his face in his nest of pubic hair, he could handle keeping him down his throat. He swirled his tongue, causing as much pleasure as he possibly could.

Kenpachi began to roar louder and louder at the mixture of sensations. It felt all too good. He could have fucked the two Vice-Captains forever. He, too, soon abandoned his rhythm. He slammed his cock into Renji's mouth over and over while he rode Shuhei. He cried their names over and over, filling the room with sounds that shook the floors. He reached a point where his brain shut off to focus completely on the things he felt.

Shuhei moaned and moaned at Renji's wild fucking, and at Kenpachi's frantic movements. Kenpachi had the tightest ass Shuhei had ever been in. So tight, even, that blood began to flow out of Kenpachi. But Shuhei didn't stop. He became wild for the pleasure he got from the two. He thrust with abandon deeper and deeper into Kenpachi until finally he buried even his balls deep inside Kenpachi and screamed his name, releasing thick white seed deep inside him.

At the feel of the slick substance shooting through him, Kenpachi also came inside Renji, burying his face in his musky nest. Renji eagerly swallowed as much as he could before is spilled on his face.

Renji was the last to cum, as the salty-sweet taste of Kenpachi's cream sent him spiraling into his orgasm. He thrust harder than he ever had into Shuhei before releasing himself and pulling his face out of Kenpachi's thick pubic hair. Renji collapsed on the ground and panted for his life as Kenpachi bent over to begin licking his cum off Renji's face.

Shuhei pulled out of Kenpachi and crawled over to help lick up Kenpachi's cum from Renji's face.

"One more round…" Shuhei panted, lapping at Kenpachi's abundant cum. "Someone needs to fuck Renji. I want to suck Kenpachi, too."

"Sure thing," Kenpachi responded, giving a long, wet lick.

"Your dick is lubricated enough from all that cum. You won't need to prep me," Renji explained.

"Just how I like it," Shuhei responed, grinning.

Renji got on all fours in front of Shuhei, as Kenpachi stood over him, presenting Shuhei with his cock. Shuhei began eagerly licking at Kenpachi's hairy balls, deeply inhaling the scent, as Kenpachi threw his head back and moaned. He steadily pushed into Renji, who tightened up immediately. Shuhei didn't bother telling Renji to relax, they each liked it this way. He then began to give his first, slow thrusts softly. He continued licking Kenpachi's balls, soaking up the flavor, and implanting the scent of his balls in his mind. He began to lick all the way up Kenpachi's shaft, making sure it was completely wet.

Renji tightened around Shuhei as much as possible, to feel as much of Shuhei inside him as he possibly could. The pain only made him more aroused, and the pleasure as he felt Shuhei hit his sweet spot made his eyes roll in their sockets. As he felt Shuhei pick up speed, he began to palm his arousal, gently working up some pleasure before taking it in his hand and beginning to pump it hard. He soon began to time his movements with Shuhei's thrusts, twisting and tugging on each stroke to make it feel as good as possible. He began to slam himself onto Shuhei to take him as deep as possible. He slapped his ass against Shuhei's balls each time.

Kenpachi began to moan as Shuhei's tongue mapped out every curve of his enormous cock. Soon his entire foot and a half of painful arousal was dripping saliva onto Renji's back before he felt Shuhei's warm, wet mouth over it. At the anticipated pleasure, Kenpachi subconsciously grabbed Shuhei's head and thrust hard into him and moaned as loud as he could. He felt Shuhei swallow around him as his precum dripped down his throat. Suddenly he felt overwhelming pleasure as Shuhei swirled his tongue around him. He felt his cock travel deeper and deeper in Shuhei's warm, tight throat.

Shuhei engulfed Kenpachi completely, taking him dangerously far down his throat. He buried his nose in Kenpachi's thick nest of pubic hair, inhaling as much of his addicting scent as possible before bobbing his head back. He made dramatic movements with his tongue, tasting as much of Kenpachi as he could. He soaked up each flavor that was introduced to him by Kenpachi's huge dick, and filled his nostrils with his scent. At the arousal caused by Kenpachi's scent, he bagan to thrust as hard as he could into Renji, noving his entire body at each thrust.

Renji's cock began to drip precum at his expert maneuvers, as he picked up more and more speed on each stroke. The feel of Shuhei inside him made him imitate Kenpachi's roars. He felt his hand get knocked away and Replaced by Shuhei's. Shuhei managed to cause more pleasure in Renji than ever before, with his experienced hands and his wild thrusts. Shuhei decided to push it farther, as he used his free hand to massage the sensitive area between Renji's entrance and his balls. Renji couldn't have felt better in his life. He held back his orgasm as long as he could to savor each feeling he got.

Kenpachi's entire body heated up and began to tremble at how good it felt to be sucked by Shuhei. He reached his hand up and tore off his eyepatch, filling the room with a reiatsu of arousal, and of sexual intent. He slammed into Shuhei's face, his electrifying reiatsu causing the pleasure to build faster, and faster still, as he felt Shuhei choking over him. He violently slammed his whole length into the wet cavern. He held Shuhei's head at the base of his cock before mixing a scream and a roar as he came in Shuhei's waiting mouth.

Shuhei swallowed every last drop of Kenpachi's delicious cum before pulling his head off, leaving Kenpachi to collapse on the ground. He buried himself all the way into Renji before he came, screaming Renji's name. Renji, too was sent into his orgasm at the sound of His name from Shuhei's mouth. He soaked Shuhei's hand in cum, before Shuhei brought it to his mouth. Renji licked Shuhei's hand clean, absorbing the flavor of his own milk to his tongue.

Shuhei pulled out of Renji and crawled over Kenpachi. He licked all the way up Kenpachi's chest before plunging his tongue into Kenpachi's mouth. He felt Kenpachi's hot, heavy breath fill his mouth as Kenpachi returned the favor, diving into Shuhei's mouth. Their saliva mingled and melted together, before they broke away. Renji, too, crawled over and took his turn giving wet licks to Kenpachi's chest.

"You… were great," Shuhei panted at Kenpachi, "We should fuck more often."

"I think Renji's birthday is later this month," Kenpachi panted back.

"Hell yeah it is. We can fuck then," Renji said.

Shuhei laughed. This had turned out to be a great birthday.

**I looked it up and I promise you Renji's birthday is later the same month. I wanted to post this on Shuhei's birthday, but I just couldn't wait three days. So here it is. Anyway, this IS a oneshot, so I'm sorry to say I won't be writing more of this pairing for a while.**

**This story turned out to be really long, didn't it?**

**But I hope you like it!**

**-Lupo Bianco**


End file.
